Virtual tape libraries are commonly formed from sets of disk drive devices that emulate a tape drive that is commonly used for backing up large sets of data and recovering from failures. Virtual tape libraries provide benefits over tape drives due to their ability to provide faster restore processes due to its ability to provide data in a non-streaming manner. Tape drives historically have involved the removal of tapes from electrical power. Disk drives are always coupled to electrical power, making data recovery not subject to reconnecting data storage devices and hence faster.